A New World
by Dark-Side-of-Justice
Summary: Antonia Todaro, the daughter of a Mafia boss Wizard. She doesn't know what's going on in her life when she is taken back to the wizard world. After being taken away from her parents by her grandmother. And Draco can't stand her.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story, and I hope that you will enjoy reading it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't anything related to Harry Potter. I only own the Todaro family. =]**

**Theme Song: Dani California by Red Hot Chili Peppers**

**

* * *

**

The day I received the strangest letter;

"_Dear Ms. Todaro_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. _

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. _

_Yours sincerely, _

_Minerva McGonagall _

_Deputy Headmistress_"

It had to be one of the strangest days of my life.

My first thought, upon receiving the letter, was that it was a joke.

I had never seen an owl outside of a zoo before, that in itself was strange.

I thought magic didn't exist until that day, until I found a spell book locked away in the attic.

My grandmother, the one who had cared for me since I was a child, nearly had a heart attack once I received the letter.

She had informed me that she was expecting the day to come, but was now afraid of what may happen in the future. The things I may see, things I may venture upon.

"I guess moving to America couldn't stop them from finding you. You're a strong powerful witch, I'm afraid I can no longer care for you here."

I remember the distraught look on my grandmother's dear face. I couldn't tolerate the look, it nearly broke my heart.

"Take the last bit of 'Floo Powder,' and say 'Todaro Mansion' when stepping into the fireplace. Speak very clearly and loud, we don't need you ending up in the wrong place."

I was struck with confusion. I had to take powder, that sounded like it could give me a serious illness. Then step into the fireplace, which is very dark, dingy and quite dirty. Then, travel to a mansion with my last name, which I had no idea of where it is or who was going to be there.

I was taken away from my parents, by my grandmother, because they were 'bad.' Up until the time I 'flooed' to the 'Todaro Mansion,' I believed them to be dead.

I had stepped inside the nasty fireplace, the floo powder in hand. My grandmother had gotten off of the phone, giving me one last kiss on the cheek, and waving a farewell. I was nervous to say the least. Upon throwing the powder down and yelling out 'Todaro Mansion,' Green flames had engulfed me, it had shocked me, and I screamed as loud as I could.

In the mere blink of an eye, I was being thrown out onto a floor in a ball like form, rolling on what I'd hope to be a floor. I got up, dusting my pants off.

"Ahem!" Someone cleared their throat, I looked around, not seeing anything.

I felt a tug on my pants leg, instinctively I curiously looked down. I had shrieked upon doing so. I had never seen a creature like this before, even the rats of New York City had seen better days.

"Fear not Miss, for I am the house elf, Ithur. I mean you now harm or frightening. Please do understand I am a very humble servant which is to only please the master's guest." The creature, Ithur, explained, bowing to me.

The crea- I mean, Ithur had lead me through a grand livingroom, which was barbaric if you had asked me. It looked like you could throw at least three separate parties, and none of the guest would bother the other ones.

I'm not a person for grand spaces, even if it is a living room. I just don't understand the need for so much space if you're not going to use it all.

"Master and Lady Todaro are in this sitting room, awaiting for the Misses arrival." Ithur opened the door, giving me a slight push on my calf suggesting me to enter.

I was very unsure if I should make a noise, or to talk to the two figures in the room. One figure, a male, sitting on a couch across from a similar love seat. The other figure, a female, standing behind the first figure, with her hand placed on his shoulder. They seemed to be posing for a photograph. If the male figured hadn't spoken to me, I would have continued to think so. "Sit."

As if on the command, I hurriedly sat on the middle of the love seat across from the couple. They began staring at me intently, studying every aspect of my being. I studied them with as much intensity, hiding the unknown fact I was nervous, and dying a bit for them to stop staring so hard.

"Stand up!" The man, who had a slight tough tone, bellowed to me. "Sixteen?" His voice carried very well, causing me to jump.

I swallowed the lump in my throat, "Yes sir." I replied quietly.

"Name; Antonia Todaro, born in London, taken away from the family by Grandmother Todaro?" His voice sounding more intimidating than before.

I nodded my head, "Yes sir."

The loud screech of a dramatic cry played in my ears next, as the woman behind him literally flew from behind the couch, and latched onto me.

"I have missed you so much! We've been searching everywhere for you. Tell us, where have you been? A private magic village, that was protected by magic?" I scrunched up my face, in confusion.

"No ma'am." I shook my head, while the woman put both of her hands on either shoulder, placing me at her arms length.

"A private boarding school, exclusively for exquisite witches and wizards?"

I assumed my face had seemed to not change, and again I had to tell her no. The woman continued listing off random schools, that in her mind I could have possibly attended in my absence.

The woman sighed, "Tell your mother where is it you've been hiding out all of these years with Grandmother Todaro."

I felt shocked, upon realizing she was talking about herself in the situation of being my mother.

"You're my mother?" I wanted to make absolutely sure they had both in fact are my parents before I would answer her question.

The questioned must have taken her aback, the woman was now with both arms at her side staring at me intently once again. The woman sighed and sank back towards the couch.

"You do no know of us being your mother and father?" The man, claiming to be my father, voice began to take a deeper scaring tone than before.

"Uh, no sir. I don't know what is going on, or why Nana sent me here." I replied truthfully, somehow wishing I hadn't spoken at all.

"This is an utter outrage!" He slammed hi fist into the couch, I jumped back, and the woman who is supposed to be my mother began to sob. "Where were you living?" He questioned quite more calmly this time.

I thought about the question for a second before answering, more or less questioning him in return, "Do you want my last residence and address, or all of the places I've lived?" It didn't seem to be wrong of me to ask these questions.

"Your last residence with address will suffice, seeming as you are well." I was quite confused with the latter part of his response, but decided to answer him.

"1715 Bogart Ave Bronx New York 10462 United States." I replied, watching both of my assumed to be _parents_ glancing at each other awkwardly.

"You haven't had any training, have you?" _My mother_ questioned, looking me over once more.

My father, had quit looking at me, taking a piece of wood out of his pocket, and which he looked to be writing on some fancy looking paper.

Turning my attention back to _my mother_, "No ma'am." I replied in a softer tone.

"I'd think it best we send you up to the wash room, Ithur will take your measurements, and you will wash up and dress more appropriate." _My father_, looked me over after folding up his piece of paper.

I looked at myself and didn't see anything wrong with my appearance; a random band-t, a pair of black skinny jeans, a pair of checkered flats, and few accessories. I hadn't seen anything wrong at all. Remembering that I was getting ready to go out with a local band on a lunch date when I had received the letter.

"After you wash up, you will be presented at dinner, and we will continue our discussion there." _My father_, waved his hand at me, shooing me away.

I walked out of the door, finding Ithur waiting there for me. He led me through the mansion, around many rooms, and stairs.

"We are here Young Miss Todaro. Ithur will have you stand still for more than sixty seconds." Ithur placed me infront of a long mirror, leaving only once to return with a measuring tape.

As fast as Ithur began to measure me, he was finished. He shown me the bathroom, beyond the doors that were next to what I would call a vanity room. Ithur shown me how to work the bathtub and sent me on my way as he left me to my duties.

I left the bathroom, a dark green robe with silver lining covered myself. I hadn't realized that a lot of the interior was the same colors as well, mixed in with a little black. I began wandering the dark halls, something seemed very intriguing about the darkness of the home.

"Young Miss Todaro, your room is this way. Ithur laid evening wear on Young Miss Todaro's bed, this way!" Ithur's voice appeared behind me, startling me to say the least. I followed him down the hall.

Ithur opened the door to a room, leading me in showing me the bed and the closet. The room was as just as grand as the mansion, still didn't see the need for all of the room. It was beautiful none the less, and I don't think any other words would be able to fit.

I quickly changed into the formal dinner dress, one you would see in the shop windows of New York City. I was surprised to see there wasn't a tag in the back of the dress, and that it fit perfectly. The dress was dark green, sewn together with either silver or gray string, a small slit from the ankle to the knee.

Ithur waited for me outside of the room, after I finished getting ready for the dinner that awaited my presence. I was seated near the head of the table, across from my mother and father sat at the head.

"Nice of you to join us, you dress up well." _My father _curtly stated, "To continue our conversation from earlier. I believe it is important to learn what you truly are. You will be put into intensive training and studying. Your 'Nana', she will be accompanying us for a few days, to assist you in your training, then she will be gone." His voice was stern, cold and hard as the food appeared in front of us: spaghetti with bread sticks.

The silence didn't stay for long, after only a few bites of spaghetti. "You will follow all of the rules of the house, and you will respect your mother and I. I do not want any back talking going on. My name real name is Angelo Todaro, but you will address me as father. Your mother here, her real name is Jacquelyn Remington-Todaro, like me, you will call her mother. You will report to training on time, to breakfast, lunch and dinner on time as well. You do not have a set bed time, but you will not be late. If you need anything, don't be afraid to ask. Despite how I may seem, I can be kind. We, your mother and I, are glad to have you home." After the lecture, he gripped my hand and my mother's, sending me a smile that was to reassure me to be comfortable.

A gleeful sigh was heard from my mother, "I think it would be nice to throw a dinner party. You know as a welcoming party, maybe she can get to know some of the students she will be going to _that_ school in the fall with."

My father grunted from beside me, I could tell that he wasn't to fond of the idea. "It would be okay, as long as we have our daughter back."

I really hope that I will be getting along with at least one person, but knowing how I can get, I am not an easy person to be around, but only time will tell.

* * *

**Sorry that Draco hasn't made his appearance, but rest assured his presence will be coming in the next chapter. I hope y'all enjoyed this so far.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter, it isn't much, I think it might even be shorter than the first chapter. I am sorry for the wait for this one. I hope you enjoy reading it. Thank you for those who have started following this story. I am glad you are, =]**

**Theme song is "Who's that girl?" by Eve. I haven't any clue as to why, but I wanted that song to be for the theme. **

* * *

I walked down to the dining room a little before seven-thirty in the morning, still tired from a restless night. Tossing and turning the entire night, trying to get comfortable, but it was useless.

Father and Mother were both sitting down at the table, dressed formally. They both sipped at their coffees and ate the food from their plates in syncrination. It was a funny and and an odd site to see, but quite scary. I wonder if they knew they were doing the syncrination eating.

I sat across from my mother, like I had been for the past week, and this place seems to be slowly growing on me. Not that I had minded, I hadn't at all actually.

My food appeared in front of me on the used to be cleared plate, along with my juice and silverware. I still get surprised every time I see any kind of magic performed. To be taken away from this is asinine, I know a lot of the other kids I had lived or went to school with would think living this way is crazy, and I wouldn't blame them.

Father's voice broke through the silence, "After the meal, dress appropriately. We have a very important person coming over. You will need to be able to impress." I only bowed my head to him, knowing he understood my reply.

I quickly finished my breakfast, heading back to my room, heading straight into my closet. All of my formal wear had been custom made, and I thought I was really grateful for a new life. Soon my Nana will be here as well, and she can tell me why she took me away from this life.

I'm not mad that she took me away, I just don't understand why. Hopefully she has a real grand explanation as to why she did.

Living the way we did for all of those years, when we could have had a set easy life. Instead of moving all over America when Nana had thought someone was after us. The toughest time was when we ended living out in the cold streets of New York City during Christmas. I don't think I will never forget that year.

I finished putting on a nice white button down, with a black skirt that met the top of my knee caps. Black stockings, with a black pair of Mary Janes. I pinned the front of my hair to the back of my head. Leaving a good bit of my dark hair laying against my shoulders and back. I placed a watch on my left wrist to finish off my outfit. I wouldn't have ever thought I would be dressing very formal at least everyday, a friend in New York would say it's mundane.

My heels clicked against the tile floor as I walked to the living room, to wait for the guest to arrive. I'd just hope the person wouldn't take long to arrive, I'm an impatient person.

When I reached the living room, I was greeted by my mother, who had beckoned for me to sit down beside her on the couch. As I made my way to sit down, Ithur appeared with tea and light refreshments.

"Are you enjoying yourself here?" My mother's voice seemed to be worried that I didn't like it here with her or my father.

I nodded my head, "Yes ma'am, I want to thank you for taking me in."

"No , you do not have to say any thanks for being brought back, where you belong. If it wasn't for Eva, you would have lived your entire life here learning the things you needed to know." I had only l just listened, partially because I hadn't clue as what to say. Another reason being, I just plain didn't feel like responding to her short lived rant.

The silence filled the air as my father, her husband, entered the room, as if on cue. There was a popping noise in the room, which had caused me to jump, and both of my parents stood up.

"Ah, Mister Cornelius Fudge, please come join us, sit and talk." My father gestured for the man, in the light gray business suit, to sit on the couch across from the one I was sitting on.

"Thank you," The man replied, shaking hands with my parents before sitting on said couch.

The man, 'Mister Cornelius Fudge', began staring at me causing me to look away. I guess he was looking me over to see if I had anything wrong with me. I looked back up to see him still staring at me, but his judging face turned into a light smile. "You must be Young Miss Antonia, you are very beautiful, just like your mother."

My eyes grew wide, "Thank you." I had accepted the compliment, trying to 'gracefully' bow my head to him.

"Yes, she is the shy type, she doesn't speak much to us, listens a lot, and had been following all of the rules of the house." My parents had both sat down, one parent on either side of me. "Let us get down to business, shall we?" My father's voice stated in a low persuading voice.

"Yes we shall," Mr. Fudge seemed to happily oblige on with the conversation. "First order of business, has Young Miss Antonia received her acceptance letter to any of the wizarding schools, Hogwarts perhaps?" My father held up the papers I had received one weeks eve ago. "Okay then, second, we have been discussing this over the course of the week. Young Miss Antonia will have to pass her O.W.L.S. in order to be placed in the sixth at Hogwarts. If she passes, will I receive my gift, like I was promised?"

The way he said gift struck me quite odd, and I hadn't liked the feeling it gave me. A nervous feeling was tightening in my stomach.

My father's voice broke through my train of thoughts, "Of course, of course, but you still owe me. Be grateful." His voice warned, even sending chills down my spine. "That is all for that subject of matter. Antonia, darling, head to your room. You have something important waiting for you there."

I hadn't given it a second thought, bouncing out of my place on the couch, "Nice meeting you sir." I had bowed before leaving out of the room. I could hear them talking faintly.

"Did you forget that you owe me, I 'helped' you become the Minster of Magic? I surely do remember you are still in debt to me. I do want you to send -" After that, I had been further than hearing or eavesdropping distance.

I had quickly made it back to my room, up so many stairs, and down a long corridor. I opened the door, to my surprise seeing perched up on the edge of my bed.

"Nana!" I flung myself at my grandmother, happy to see her, but she didn't seem to pleased.

"Antonia," She sighed looking down to the floor. "You aren't going to like what I have to say. It's about your father. You will understand why I took you away. I have to do this. I want you to realize what I did was for your best interest." I was confused, and the nervous feeling had begun to increase in my stomach. "Your father is a well know wizard mafia boss who has control over a lot of witches and wizards. I didn't want you growing up like that, living under the roof of a ruthless man who I used to claim as my son. The day you received your letter, I knew it would be only a matter of time before your father would find us as well. I gave in, and decided it was time to give up. I can't keep running on for forever. I'm sorry you had to find out this way." Nana had gotten up from my bed in the middle of her speech, gripping me into a warm tight hug.

"Now it's time to start studying." She smiled, leaving me no time respond, making books float towards me. "This won't be fun nor easy, please be patient, but we will have to work hard and fast to get you ready for your exams." I nodded my head, getting ready to study anything she had put in front of me.

Two months had passed, and I could honestly say I hadn't enjoyed studying. Everything was foreign to me, and half of the spells I had learned were to far advanced for a beginner such as myself. I would get angered if I hadn't gotten a spell right, or thought that it needed to be perfected.

Potions were another thing, they were almost like my specialty. Every ingredient smashed, cut, diced, minced to perfection. It was shocking to everyone, including myself.

The day I got my wand from Ollivander's, I never would have thought waving a carved stick would cause things to change or happen. I had surprised the wild looking shop owner once I had stepped through the threshold, something about how he'd wish I would have visited him sooner, that my visit could have been longer.

"Don't doze off!" My Nana's voice snapped, "We have just a little more to study, then you can go to bed! Your exams are the day after tomorrow, you needn't to worry about passing though, you're pretty smart. As well as a fast learner." I looked at her with a scowl on my face, I really was drained, not even sure if I could stay awake much longer.

'For all this is worth, I'd better pass these damn exams.' I cursed to myself, I wouldn't want Nana smacking me a good one.

Studying had came and gone, as well as the exams. I had supposedly passed everything with 'Flying OWLs.' I had given the proctor a look of insanity, in which he had gladly returned.

The day before I was to leave to go to Hogwarts, we visited Diagon Alley which is a curious place to me. Seeing many, or just dang near everyone in robes or cloaks. I had felt awkward, more so because of the way I had dressed. I hadn't found anything wrong with my neon yellow skinny jeans paired with my yellow 'A Day To Remember' band t, and two different converses; left bright pink, right blue. After seeing something different, my attention was distracted from all of the stares. I saw a person with white blonde hair in black robes going to a darker side of the alley. His hair kept me distracted until I had bumped into something, more or less someone.

"Sorry, excuse me." I lowered my head moving quickly out of their way.

"Filthy being, probably a mudblood." The person sneered, and I shook my head continuing to walk away. I'm not going to waste my precious energy on people like that.

"Affrettatevi!" I heard Nana yell from a place in front of a store. I didn't hesitate to join her, it was always an enjoyable time with her. "I want to give you something special, as I won't be able to see you for awhile after tomorrow." Her sad face almost compelled me to cry right then and there.

Needless to say while we are at the sweets shop, which the name of I can't seem to remember, Nana got me a few of her favorite sweets in which she knew I would like. Chocolate frogs, which she warned me about. Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans, she also warned me to not to get a bogey or vomit flavored. Or an Earwax flavored, my face would contort to something unpleasant for a long time.

I walked onto the train, waving one final wave to my new found family and my Nana, and they waved back before a swarm of reporters flocked to them blocking their visions of me. I sighed, walking around the train, looking for an empty compartment, which was a task in itself. I ended up settling for a compartment with three students, who seemed to not notice my entry.

"Excuse me," I cleared my throat, finally catching their attention, " Everywhere seems to be full, do you mind if I join you?" I was being very hopeful.

The girl amongst the three, who had a slight gleeful look, "Oh sure!" She answered, nodding her head to the seat across from her as the other two fellas stared at me curiously.

I happily obliged, taking the seat across from the three, "Are you new here? You look a bit old to be a first year." The red headed boy of the group questioned as the other two nodded their heads in agreement.

I nodded my head, "Yes I'm new, but I'm going to be transferring in as a sixth year."

"Where are you transferring from?" Questioned the boy with jet black hair and glasses.

I sighed inwardly hoping I didn't sound to foolish, "I was home-schooled?"

The girl seem reluctant to except my answer, "What is your name?"

"Oh, sorry for not introducing myself!" I had exclaimed forgetting my 'manners', "I'm Antonia Todaro."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Hermoine, this here is Ron and Harry. We're sixth years as well." She seemed to be pondering something before opening her mouth again. "How come you are transferring this late?"

I wish she would stop with the questions, "Because of family complications." I lied, half-lied truly. It really isn't any of their concern anyway.

Hermoine nodded her head, continuing to stare at me intently, "Where are you from, you don't sound like you're from around here."

I sighed under my breath, 'Is she the FBI? Good grief what is with all of the questions?' I thought to myself before quietly answering, "I am from London, and I traveled quite a bit." I am hoping she wasn't going to ask anymore questions.

"Oh," She breathed in deep, "Which house are you hoping to get into?" I must have had a confused look on my face because she didn't give me a moments pause before she was talking again. "You didn't know about the different houses, did you?" I shook my head. "Oh, there four different houses; Gryfindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. We're in Gryfindor."

I only nodded my head for a brief second, she kept looking around, "Well, it's time to get changed into our robes." I nodded my head again.

I only hope, no one else would talk to me like she had. Hermoine seemed a nice enough girl, just a little to headstrong for my liking.

Afterwards, I returned to their compartment after using the restroom. I had noticed the one boy with black hair, Henry I think his name was, was missing. I hadn't planned on bothering the two remaining students; Hermoine and red head boy.

We had taken carts to the school, and entered through some big entrance. A skinny, pencil neck woman in witch robes, pulled me aside from the massive group.

Her scratchy voice spoke soothingly to me, "Hello Miss Todaro, I am Professor McGonagall. You need to enter through those double doors, file in behind the first years to be sorted into your house. I will see you shortly."

I only nodded, taking direction and entered through the double doors where all the students stared at me, eyeing me suspiciously. I walked at a model pace to the group of kids in front of me, who stood impatiently, as the professor from before walked up next to a stool with a tattered and torn looking hat.

"Once your name is called, you will sit on the stool, I will place the sorting hat upon your head. He will sort you into your house, and you will be seated with your housemates." Professor spoke sternly before she stared listing off names, and students began file out to their houses' table.

"Antonia Todaro." I moved slowly through what little crowd of students left in front of me, making my way to the stool.

I sat down, I began feeling paranoid with all of the eyes on me, as the hat was placed on my head.

The hat began to squirm a bit, "Hmm, where to put you? Where to put you?" He was silent for a few seconds, and I looked to the 'Gryfindor' table seeing Hermoine and her two friends, the one with the black seemed to have gotten into a scuffle of some sorts. Looking at them I felt a twinge in my nerves.

"Haha," the hat laughed, "is this disgust and anger I am sensing? You have pent up rage, a blood line so pure and rare, a mind powerful and strong, better be.." I was growing impatient. "Slytherin!" One table cheered and clapped as the others just looked on.

I sat myself down, looking at the table beginning to dwell on my own thoughts. I zoned back into reality when I heard someone asking questions. "Parkinson, who is Todaro, I've heard the name before." The voice was cold, and unconcerned.

A preppy voiced piped in, "I haven't the slightest idea. It's the first I've heard of her. Hey! Drakiekins? Where are you going?" The voice began to call, as a space was cleared in front of me, where a couple of first years had sat.

There, in front of me, now sat a boy my age with platinum blonde hair, cold grey eyes, in a professional looking uniform which had suited him very well.

"Todaro is it? I'm Malfoy, I couldn't help, but notice you from where I was sitting. You seem to be quite old to be a first year, and didn't want a pretty young lady like yourself sitting alone. Crowded by kids. Come sit with my companions and I." He wore a smirk, that I knew he thought he could win me over with.

I stifled a small laugh, "I work better alone, and for your information, your looks will only get you so far." I shook my head. "Asides, I'd rather sit all alone, than be around someone like you and your companions."

His face contorted with anger and frustration, "You shall feel lucky that someone of my stature would talk with the likes of you. You're just a filthy as a mudblood. You will be sorry you disrespected me." With that he had walked away, back towards where he originally sat.

After dinner, they showed me to my room, giving me the password to the common room. I made my way to my room, seeing three other girls already on their beds, chatting amongst each other.

The same preppy voice broke my ears, "Oh you're the girl who turned my Drakiekins down, it's nice to know you already know your place. I think we could even be friends, I'm Pansy." Her voice was giving me a headache, and her pug like face wasn't making me feel any better.

I only nodded my head, lying down on my bed falling asleep almost instantly.

* * *

**Well there you go, chapter 2. It had taken me awhile to finish writing this chapter because of personal problems. I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
